Alone in the Dark of Night
by bambers2
Summary: Injured, lost and alone, Sam comes face to face with an evil entity who holds a strange power over him. Dean struggles to find Sam, not realizing he is about to become a pawn in a deadly game between demons and devils.
1. Chapter 1

_yeah, i know, should be working on one of my other stories, but this one has been bugging me to be written for sometime now, so finally i gave in and started on it!! hope you enjoy, bambers;)_

_Alone in the Dark of Night_

_Chapter One_

Sam glanced bleary-eyed through the spider web of broken glass at the wispy black smoke rising from the engine of the Impala, and then at the huge oak tree directly in front of him. _Oh yeah, Dean is so definitely gonna kick my ass for this._

Blood trailed down the side of his face, and also into his eyes from a deep gash on his forehead where his head collided with the steering wheel. Gingerly touching the wound, he winced, a low hiss escaping his lips. _What the hell happened?_

The last thing he remembered, he'd been driving on a dark, back country road, when something large ran out in front of the car. He'd swerved to avoid it, and thought he had, until whatever it was jumped on top of the hood of the Impala, red serpent eyes glaring directly into Sam's. The next thing Sam knew, he was waking up, staring at nothing but trees.

_Okay, first assess the damage to the Impala, then call Dean._ He opened the door, and started to get out, stopping short when sharp pain raced up the length of his left leg. "Gawwd," he cried out, squeezing his eyes closed, and taking short panted breaths.

_So, maybe call Dean first and he can assess the damage after he takes me to the hospital. _

Sam yanked his cell phone out of the pocket of his jacket, and stared at the buttons, trying to remember which one he needed to push to call Dean. _Which one? Should know this_. He squinted, brows furrowing in confusion, he continued to stare at the phone. _Gotta be the first one, right? _

He hit the first button, and the heard the phone ringing, after several rings, he heard his brother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Dea-n."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam blinked hard, his vision starting to blur. A strange hollow buzzing, filled his ears, making it hard to understand what Dean was saying.

"Where the hell are you? You've been gone for hours."

"Huh?"

"Where - are - you," Dean asked again, stressing every word in irritation.

Sam glanced around at the darkened forest, and then searched for signs of the road, but couldn't see anything beyond the veil of trees. "No' real sure."

Dean was quiet for a moment and then asked, "You been drinkin', dude, you sound kinda strange?"

"Don't know wh-where I am . . . nothin but trees." Sam rubbed tired eyes with his thumb and index finger, trying to clear the double images appearing before them, and then looked around again, seeing nothing to indicate where he could possibly be. Panic coiled in his stomach, his grip tightening on the phone. "H-hurt, Dean — car. . . ." Sam's voice trailed off, forgetting what he was going to say.

"Dude, you crashed my car?" Dean asked, a tremor of concern replacing the irritation in his voice.

"Thin' so . . . somethin' jumped on the car . . . red eyes."

"Sammy, you're not making any sense."

"Tree, Dea — car." Sam squinched his eyes, everything growing more and more fuzzier by the moment. "Tired . . . gonna sleep."

"Listen, you gotta stay awake for me, Sammy," Dean said, in a breathless rush. "Tell me where you are."

Sam peered out into the darkness, several pairs of menacing red eyes darted through the trees at lightning speed. He glanced behind him, and saw even more of the creatures, and heard low, vicious sounding growls surrounding the Impala.

"Dunno . . . d-dark road . . . red eyes . . . need you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hearing the desperation in his younger brother's voice, Dean grabbed his leather jacket, and bolted out the door, still holding the phone to his ear. _Christ, he could be just about anywhere_. _How the hell am I supposed to find him when he isn't even making a lick of sense. _

A deep worried frown creased Dean's forehead. "Look, Sammy, I'm comin' to find you, but I need somethin more to go on then just a dark road and red eyes. Were there any houses, a street sign, anything to point me in the right direction?"

"Trees, Dea — "

"Yeah, dude, already got that there are trees. Anything else?"

"Fezz . . . k-kee ow."

Fear knotted in Dean's stomach, listening to his brother slur his words. _Damn it, he's gettin worse,_ _an' I have no idea how to find him._

"Didn't understand ya, dude, you gotta try again for me."

"Fizz . . . fezz . . . fezznce."

"A fence?"

"Mmhmm . . . kee ow."

"With a keep out sign?"

"Yea."

"Okay, it's a start. Don't worry I'm gonna find ya, Sammy."

_Okay, so I'm lookin for trees, and a fence with a keep out sign posted. That's no freakin help at all._

Dean strode to a dark green sedan parked furthest away from the motel they were staying at, and quickly checked to see if the door was unlocked. Finding it locked, he snatched a heavy rock off the ground and smashed the back window. He reached inside, unlocked the front door, ducked inside the car, and quickly hot-wired the vehicle.

The moment the engine roared to life the twang of country music blared throughout the car. _Who in there right mind would listen to this crap. _He hastily turned it off so he could hear Sam's faint voice. Gripping the steering wheel, he backed up and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Sam, you still there?"

"Seep, Dea . . . . tired."

"No, no, no, you can't sleep. Go to sleep and you may not wake up." Dean's heart pounded fiercely inside his chest, fearing he wouldn't be able to find Sam in time.

_Okay, think, Dean. Dark road, definitely not in the city, maybe country? _

"Think hard, Sammy, did you see any barns, horses, cows . . . whatever the hell else they have on farms."

"Thin' so."

_Definitely country then. So, If any of them were dairy farms, they probably would've had some sort of sign posted. _

"Were there any signs on the barns you saw?"

Dean knew he was grasping at straws, anything his brother said was probably unreliable at best, but he really didn't have any choice. He couldn't call the police, and Sam had his computer with him, so tracking Sam's cell through GPS was also out of the question.

"P-Pendesh — Penderrstuns." Sam was quiet for a moment, his shallow breathing the only thing Dean could hear, and then Sam's garbled voice became more urgent. "Clozzer, Dea — red eyes, clozzer."

"Something's coming after you, Sam?" A sick feeling of utter helplessness, overwhelmed Dean as he listened to everything his brother said, but couldn't help Sam.

"Clozzer . . . comin' clozzer."

"Just stay in the car, Sammy, I'll be there as fast as I can."

_Penderrstuns? That can't be right, but maybe it's close._ Dean nervously tapped his silver ring against the steering wheel, scanning the sides of the road for any skid marks or evidence of an accident. _Penderrstuns, Penderrstuns . . . God, I feel like I should know this_. _I must've seen it somewhere._ Slowly, it came to him. _Peterson's Dairy Farm. We passed by it on the way into town. _He recalled there was a large wooded area surrounding both sides of the large dairy farm that was situated out in the middle of nowhere. _Damn, i know he was pissed at me, but what the hell was he doing way out there in the middle of the night?_

"Was it Peterson's, Sammy?

"Huh?"

"The name on the barn?"

Sam was quiet for a moment and then mumbled, "Mmhmm."

Dean did a quick u-turn and headed in the opposite direction. "I know where you are now, Sammy. Hold on for me, okay?"

"Red eyes . . . see um," Sam mumbled with a fearful tremor in his voice. "Comin' fer me."

"Is it a demon?" Dean hit the accelerator, blowing straight through a red stoplight, at a four-way intersection. The driver in a westbound traveling car, blared its horn at Dean, tires screeching, it narrowly missed crashing into the back end of Dean's car.

"S'every where . . . hear growlin'." A deep snarling noise came from Sam's end of the phone line, followed by an evil sounding feminine voice.

"Well, well, what have you brought to me my pets," The woman said, then laughed. "I promise, you can have him when I'm finished with him."

"Sam . . . Sammy, answer me." Stark searing heat burned the hand Dean was holding the cell with, and he dropped it, crying out in surprise. Momentarily stunned, he stared in disbelief at his now melted phone.

_Oh shit, Sammy_, _what the hell did you get yourself into._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What comes this way on such a dark and dreary night." The woman smiled wickedly at Sam. "My hounds smelled fresh blood, and were hoping to feast on your flesh, but I have other plans for you."

She ripped the door of the Impala off the hinges, reached in and dragged Sam out of the car. He struggled to break free from her tight grip, to no avail.

"Dea — help — " Sam cried into the phone.

"I'm afraid, he won't be able to help you." The woman stared at him through one pale blue eye and one dark black one. "No, you are all alone in the dark of night, and that is a very wicked place to be."

"Who. . . ."

"My name is Morraema, and that is all you need to know for now." She lightly touched his forehead, and said, "You want to sleep, so do so."

Sam's eyelids drifted close, his body going lax in her arms. The woman hefted Sam over her shoulder, and sauntered away through the darkened forest. "Come along my pets," she called after her, and several red-eyed creatures scampered to match her long stride.


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry about the wait!! kinda hard having 5 going at once...never seem to be caught up!! thanks for reading...Sammygirl1963 this is for you, for getting on my sorry butt to write the next chappy, hope you enjoy!! let me know what you think!! babers;)_

_Chapter Two_

Dean stared blankly at the empty Impala, front end bashed in by the huge oak, sides scratched to hell by tree limbs. Dried blood slathered the steering wheel and dotted the black interior of the vehicle. The only other sign besides the blood that Sam had even been in the car was his cell phone, which Dean had found on the front seat of the car. He snatched his brother's phone and placed it in his pocket, knowing he would have to call his father sooner or later to tell him what had happened.

No Sam. Not even a hint of where he might have been dragged off to. Dean had heard the vicious growls of some sort of creature, had heard Sam's plea for help, but as hard as he looked, he couldn't find anything even slightly out of the ordinary about the dark woods. _Why the hell does nothing out of the ordinary always seem to mean we're in for a world of shit? _

Shining his flashlight toward the ground, Dean searched the damp forest floor again for any signs of a struggle, or even for footprints, but found nothing. _Damn it, he couldn't have just disappeared into thin air._

Yanking Sam's cell out of his pocket, Dean flipped it open and called his Dad. _So, how the hell am I supposed to tell him I lost Sammy? Better yet, how am I going to tell him Sam was in a car accident because of me, and then I lost him? _

His father's answering machine clicked on, and Dean waited till he heard the beep and then said, "Dad, it's Dean . . . ." his voice trailed off, as he thought again how he was going to tell his father about Sam. "Look, Dad, Sam was in a car accident, and now he's missing . . . I could really use your help here, cause something's got him, and I don't even no what I'm hunting." It was a cryptic message at best, but knowing his father, it would be the only kind he would respond to. He flipped his phone closed and returned it to his pocket.

Dean ducked inside the car, snatched the keys out of the ignition, and headed for the back of the car. Popping the trunk, he grabbed his .45, and a sawed-off shot gun, quickly loaded them, and stashed the .45 in his waistband behind his back. He rummaged through the trunk until he found a flask of holy water, knife, and extra rounds. Pocketing them, he quietly shut the lid.

Quickly determining which way he should go, Dean headed north toward the deepest part of the woods, searching for broken branches, footprints, or any other sign his brother had been take this way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Open your eyes," Morraema commanded of Sam. "You want to open your eyes for me." Sam's eyelids fluttered briefly and then opened. "Good, now kiss me."

_Fight her, Sam, don't do as she says. Don't do it. _Sam mentally fought the urge to comply with her wishes, but found he didn't have the will to do so. Cupping his hand around her neck, he pulled her closer to him, and slowly brushed his lips against hers. Pressing himself firmly against her, Sam's tongue trailed across her lips and downward to her neck.

Morraema braced her hands against his shoulders and pushed him away. "You see, you can not fight me. You will do whatever I ask. Now tell me your name."

Again, Sam tried to fight her power over his mind, but as hard as he tried, the words still came tumbling from his mouth. "Sam . . . Sam Winchester."

"Sam," she repeated, tracing his chin with her finger and trailing it down his neck, her hand came to rest on his heart. "You appear to be strong, Sam. I think you will do nicely."

"What do you — "

She placed her fingers to her lips, and Sam's voice faltered. "Shhh . . . I did not tell you to speak. You will do nothing unless I deem it so."

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out.

"You see. You will soon learn that there is nothing about you that I can not control. And if you try to defy me. . . ." Morraema's voice trailed off as she plunged her hand inside his chest, leaving his skin unmarred, and clutched onto his heart, squeezing it tightly in her hand. "Let's just say things would not go very well for you."

Wincing, Sam squinched his eyes closed, as stark pain ripped through his chest. Her grip tightened, and he felt his heartbeat slow. Morraema abruptly yanked her hand away, and Sam collapsed to the cold dirt floor, breathing heavily.

Kneeling beside him, Morraema grabbed hold of his chin, and tilted it so Sam was looking her squarely in the eyes. "Now as for your question. I find myself in need of a hunter.Someone with . . .abilities."

Sam shook his head, opening his mouth to deny he had any, but her steely grip tightened around his chin, squeezing his mouth closed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, trying to deny it will do you no good." She turned her head to glance in the direction of the far corner of the darkened cave they were in, and Sam saw the same glowing red eyes, he'd seen early that night. Morraema returned her attention to him, a wicked smile crossing her features. "You see my pets, as I call them, have the ability to sniff out those who are endowed with certain gifts." Jabbing her spindly finger into his chest, she continued, "They lead me to you."

Morraema leaned in, licked around the edge of his earlobe, Sam visibly shuddering in response, and then she whispered, "I am definitely pleased with their choice." Pulling away from him, she slammed her hand down hard on his broken leg, and Sam cried out. "But, I can not have a broken hunter, now can I?"

From beneath her fingertips, steam rose upward and was lost in the gloom. Stark searing heat, burned through Sam's flesh, and then instantaneously cooled. Sam moved his injured leg, and was surprised to find it no longer hurt. She ran her fingers along his forehead, and the gash closed in on itself, disappearing totally with in a matter of seconds. He glanced up into her strange two-toned eyes, a look of utter confusion on his face.

She chuckled. "For now," was the only reply she gave for the unasked question. "Now I deem it that you speak, for a one-sided conversation becomes a little tedious."

"Wh-who are you?" Sam managed to choke out, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"Just a demon. No one you may have ever heard of . . . but a demon nonetheless." She stood and turned her back to him. "But things change . . . sometimes it is the lesser of two evils that is the biggest threat."

Bracing himself against the chilled wall of the cave, Sam rose to stand on shaky legs. "Don't understand."

She swung back to face him, a malevolent glint in her eyes. "It is not for you to understand. It is for you to obey."

Icy air spilled into the open cave, and Morraema shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She glanced into the center of the room, and an explosion of flames erupted from a deep pit, thick black smoke, writhing toward the ceiling. "Your world is much colder than I am use to. Always scorching hot where I come from."

Morraema returned her attention to Sam. "Now as for your special talents, what are they?"

Sam shook his head. "Don't have any."

Stalking toward him, Morraema grabbed hold of his flannel shirt, and lifted him in the air, his feet dragging on the ground. "Do not lie to me. My pets have never been wrong before."

From deep within the cave, Sam heard the sound of her pets, snarling and growling, as her anger increased.

"Just visions."

"Visions?" she snapped, scarcely controlling her anger. "Visions." Whipping Sam around, she threw him against the far wall. "I ask for an assassin and I get a visionary."

Morraema stalked back and forth, breathing heavily. The red-eyed creatures whimpered, sensing their master's unbridled fury. Reddish-gold flames from inside the fire pit, crackled loudly as they rose to scorch the earthy ceiling above.

Sam edged his way toward the opening of the cave, hoping he could make a break for it before she realized he'd gone.

She swung to glare at him. "Stop where you are," she commanded, and as hard as he tried, Sam couldn't make his feet move. Storming to him, Morraema slammed her fist into his face, blood spilling from his split lip. "I already told you, there is nothing about you I can not control, Sam."

"I can't help you. I don't have any special gifts."

"No, that's where you are wrong." Shaking her head, Morraema touched his forehead, and smiled. "I think you can help me. I think you have very special gifts — I can see them. You will do nicely."

"I won't kill anyone for you."

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice in the matter."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sound of Sam's cell phone ringing, broke through the silence of the forest, and Dean quickly snatched it from his pocket.

"Dean," came his father's deep voice from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What happened to Sam? You were supposed to be watching out for him."

In those few words, Dean realized that his father would never forgive him if anything happened to his brother. _Hell, I won't forgive myself if anything happens to him. _

"We had a fight . . . he took off in my car — I didn't even try to stop him."

"What were you fighting about?"

"Same as always. You."

John was quiet for a moment, and Dean heard him sigh deeply.

"And you're sure he was in a car accident?"

"Yeah, bashed in the front end of the Impala." Dean grimaced, thinking how long it would take to repair the damage to his baby.

"You mentioned something taking him . . . what do you think it is?"

"Dunno, Sammy called me after the accident. I heard growling and then the line went dead." Dean paused for a moment, remembering the conversation with his brother, and then added, "No, that's not exactly true. Something came through the phone line, and melted the shit out of my cell."

"Wondered why you were using Sam's phone." John was quiet for another moment, and Dean could picture his father twirling his wedding band around on his finger as he tried to figure out what they should do next. "So let me get this straight. Something took your brother. Something with enough demonic power to melt your phone from God knows how many miles away, and you have no idea what it is or how to find it."

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it."

"Where are you."

"Near Jacksonville, North Carolina."

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Dad."

"Yeah, Dean."

"Thanks." Dean hung up the phone, and turned south to continue his search, relieved to know his father was on his way.


End file.
